10,000 universal avatars
by myriads upon myriads
Summary: Ben is sent to Korra universe after an accident leaves him unable to travel back home he is tasked with preparing there world for being thrust into the ever expanding universe. BenxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

Myriads upon Myriads here hope you enjoy.

"Where am I?" Ben asked to no one in particular as he floated in a void going through psychedelic color changes "A small wedge of space time sandwiched between two dimensions." Professor paradox answered easily. "Okay prof why did you bring me here?" Ben questioned "I didn't" Paradox answered simply. "Then why am i here?" Ben asked hurriedly hoping he could get home soon.

"Benjamin what's the last thing you remember?" Paradox asked "Latching myself onto the hyper space jump gate. Why?" Ben asked. "When you grabbed the jump gate you quantum cloned yourself." the Professor explained. "Meaning?" Ben asked not really liking where this was going. "There is the you whom exists her and now and there is the you whom is heading home triumphant against the highbreed." Paradox.

"Can't you just destroy the clone and let the original go home?" Ben asked "There is no original only two clones and even if I could would you want me to." Paradox said empathetic for Ben's situation. "So what you're saying is I can never go home that my life is just over I'm going to float in the void of cross time for eternity!?" Ben shouted at the timeless being. "No need to shout Benjamin no you will not stay here much longer unless that is your wish." Paradox said with all but unshakable composure.

"What do you mean Paradox?" Ben questioned "There is another world which you could call home one which needs you desperately." Paradox stated Ben took a moment to think about his options but in the end a new place to call home no matter what kind of place it was is better than floating in a void space. "Okay Paradox tell me about my new home." Ben said wishing to prepare himself for this new world "In the world you will soon come to call home there are humans called benders whom have the abilities of pyro, aqua, terra, and aerokinesis respectively one human possesses all four abilities and keeps the world at balance and at peace." Paradox said giving Ben a little insight about his new home.

"Then why do they need me?" Ben questioned although he thought puqtting so much pressure on one person was to much it sounded like it at least worked "Much like your world young Benjamin there are many worlds similar to it but this one is different in that it comes into universal conflict much sooner than all the others and the avatar despite her greatness is not enough they will need your help to combat threats from beyond." Professor Paradox clarified.

"So when do I get started?" Ben asked as soon "As soon as i give you a few things to help you on your way." Paradox stated. "Kevin's book 'How to jury rig alien tech for dummies'." Paradox explained as he handed Ben the book. "Kevin wrote a book?" Ben asked in wonder "He will eventually now on to your next gift." Paradox said as he handed Ben Gwen's spell book. "Why would I need this?" Ben questioned "I can't tell you everything but I can tell you that you will be in need of the knowledge contained in this book." Paradox stated firmly. "Very well then one last thing before your on your way the knowledge of this worlds written and spoken language as well as your cover story as I have seen fit to weave into the history of this world." Paradox said giving ben his final gift.

"Ow" Ben grabbed his head as a rush of knowledge flooded his mind "Anything else I need to know?" Ben asked. Paradox adopted a thinking pose before snapping his fingers "Good thing you asked because I had completely forgotten you're going to wake up in the north pole so you might want to dress appropriately." Paradox said as he used his spatial temporal powers to turn Ben's clothes into standard water tribe clothes but green in color.

"Something tells me this would make an interesting story." Paradox said fondly a moment after he teleported Ben away. "Also you will be deaged a year so as to the same age as the avatar." Paradox stared smoothly


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy**

"What is that?" Tonraq asked as he and the hunters of the northern water tribe came across a stewn form. "It appears to be a child sir." one of the hunters commented to the chief of southern water tribe. "What should we do sir?" the hunter questioned after a moment of deliberation Tonraq "We've gathered meat for today let's head back and get the child treated" "Yes Sir" all his hunters responded.

"The Boy has a mild case of frostbite thankfully you got him to me soon he should wake up later today." Katara said to Tonraq "Thank you for healing him on such short notice what do I owe you lady Katara." Katara shook her head and simply replied "All that you owe me is to make sure the boy is cared for." Tonraq looked uneasy "But surely there must be something I can do for you." he said not particularly enjoying owing someone something. "You can stop calling me lady Katara it's just Katara." She said.

With that they slipped into a comfortable silence waiting for Ben to wake up. "Where am I Ben?" asked as he blinked the drowsiness from his eyes "In the healing tent." Katara answered simply. "While I know you are recovering from frostbite I'd like to ask you a few questions if you are feeling up to it?" Tonraq asked "I'm sure i will be able to answer your questions." Ben said in a voice of sadness Tonraq noticed but continued on he had to know. "Why were you out there?" Tonraq asked. Ben then went on to recite the history of this universes Ben who was meant to die in the ice.

"My family and I were on a trip to your village when a storm stuck our ship was destroyed I washed up somewhere on the ice if you hadn't found me I would have died." When Ben said this he was truly sad over the loss of his family knowing he would never see them in this dimension or the next truly hurt. They were his family even though they technically weren't his family uh! time travel made Ben's head hurt.

The looks of pain and anger on his face only made it more believable. Katara hugged him and he cried into her shoulder when his episode was over Tonraq asked him for his name. "My name is Ben Tennyson" our brunette hero said "Well BenI am Tonraq of the southern water tribe and I want you to know you have a place here I will take you on as my apprentice and show you the ways of the water tribe and though you might choose to leave eventually you will always have a home here that is if you choose to except my offer." Tonraq said

"That sounds great when do we start?" Ben asked "Next week if you make sure to rest well." Katara said giving them both a stern look as if daring them to chalenge her. With that taken care of Ton raq turned to leave to handle his other duties when he heard Ben call his name "Thank you" Ben said one last time before Tonraq left. Tonraq appreciated the thanks while it lasted he knew Ben wouldn't be so thankful once training started. Tonraq was going to make sure his disciple was strong enough to rival even his daughter.


	3. Chapter 3 :The begginnings

Myriads upon myriads here enjoy.

Third person POV south pole.

It has been one month since Ben arrived in the north pole. Life for him was pretty good he was the apprentice of chief Tanraq and was learning the ways of the watertribe well. He was fairly skilled in hand to hand thank in part to Gwen teaching him karate. Tanraq was going to start teaching him swordsmanship soon which he said would provide a greater challege.

If you asked Ben he would tell you there was only one problem Korra hated him. For some reason she just seemed to hold a deep dislike for him. When she thought no one was looking she would often send him a dirty look. Because of whatever Korra had against him his clothes would often end up drenched in a random mist of water, or lightly singed by spontaneous combustion.

Of course to Korra all this was very discreet, she had even once suggested that his misfortune might be the spirits telling him to leave. Ben was trying to ignore her childish pranks and that's all that they really were pranks. Even when she put a little spark to his clothes. Ben was in the north pole surrounded by snow it was pretty hard to die of fire excluding fire benders. Though she hid it well he could tell she was on edge when she did so ready to douse the flames at a moments notice. Ben was hoping to get a bit of a break considering the glacier spirits festival was today.

Ben's POV Ben's room South Pole

"Ben you need to get up and get ready my brother will be here soon I want him to meet you!" Tanraq said. I groaned as I forced myself out of bed. I hated getting up so early but I knew I had to especially since today was a special day. "I'm up, I'll be out soon." Ben said "All right, remember no practice this mourning you'll be hosting my niece and nephew I dont want you smelling" Tanraq said to Ben as he walked away from the door.

"This is going to be a long day." Ben groaned as he remembered that he had to show Desna and Eska around even though he was sure they knew there way. This of course meant also keeping the strange twins (or so he had been told) company as well as Korra. 'Well I supose i'll just deal with what comes.' Ben thought as he got dressed and prepared himself to greet the northern water tribe prince and princess. Ben let this settle in his mind as he changed into his standard southern water tribe clothes.

Scene Change docks Third person P.O.V

A crowd of people was gathered at the docks in order to greet the northern royalty. Only one amongst them had a disgruntled look. It was Tanraq he was not ecstatic at the thought of seeing his brother again he still blamed Unalaq for his banishment. As the ship pulled in the people waited with baited breath for the chief of the northern water tribe to appear. They did not have to wait long as Unalaq appeared with his wife and children soon after the boat pulled in.(A/N:Unalaq's wife looks like Mabui from Naruto)

"Hello brother I am glad you were able to join us for this wondrous occasion." Tanraq said not really meaning it but trying to keep the peace. Not believing his brother but appreciating the effort he was making he reciprocated for the good of the tribe's. "I am glad to be here brother." Unalaq stated with a shaky smile thrown in for good measure. "I'm sure you remember my wife Anana and our children Desna and Eska." Unalaq stated gesuring to each at the mention of there name.

"Of course and I'm certain you remember my wife Senna and my daughter Korra.""Of course how could I forget our young avatar but who is that young man standing next to you?" Unalaq questioned "This is Ben my apprentice I thought that while we talked business with Zuko he could escort the children around." Tanraq said proud of his students skill. "Well you must trust him deeply to suggest such." Unalaq said evenly.

"Of course." Tanraq stated with a grin "Well then it's a pleasure to meet you Benjamin." Unalaq greeted "And you as well Lord Unalaq" Ben replied "Well at least he has manners that's rare enough in the southern water tribe." Unalaq said not being able to resist making a jibe at his brother. "Better a slightly unruly warrior then a perfectly polite coward." Tanraq growled back in reply. Eyes were narrowed fists were clenched the temperature around them dropped 10 degrees from the brothers gathering water molecules in preparation to attack.

Just before the fight could break out Senna and Anana stepped in grabbing each of there husbands arms. "We dont want to keep Lord Zuko waiting dear." Said Anana trying to break up the tension and avoid a national incident "She's right Tanraq we really must be on our way!" Said Senna doing her part to avoid the fight. Unalaq was the first to respond "Very well then Benjamin you seem like a responsible young man see to it that everyone gets back safe."

"Yes sir" Ben said as the adults took their leave "So what does everyone want to do?" Ben asked Korra Eska and Desna. "My brother and I would like to see the most amusing of sights that the southern water tribe has to offer.""Indeed I am in full agreement with my sister." Desna and Eska said voicing there opinions on the matter while Korra just looked at him then pouted. Ben new this might not be the best time for this but he always believed in facing his problems head on.

"Korra what do you think?" Ben questioned trying to be friendly "I really dont care!" Korra told Ben bittingly. The twins were suprised at this but still managed to keep there eerie synchronicity as there raised eyebrows they wore a mirror expression. Part of Ben told him to just leave it there and move on but Ben Tennyson does not does not run from his probems. "Korra is there a problem?" Ben asked "NO! NOTHING IS WRONG AND NOTHING WILL EVER BE BECAUSE MY DAD WILL NEVER LOVE YOU AS MUCH AS ME!" Korra shouted at Ben.

POV Change Korra's POV

I couldn't believe I just said that out loud to my dads Jerk of an apprentice. I could feel everyone looking at me even if I couldn't see them 'I need to get out of here' I though. So I turned and ran as fast as I could not knowing where I was going. I can faintly here Ben calling after me as I run but I ignore his pleas for me to stop and just keep going. Eventually I am a good ways past the edge of town and I stop.

I curled up into a ball as I started to cry I wondered if my father truly loved me. After a good 7 minutes of crying I heard someone approaching I turned around to see my cousins. "Did Ben send you?" I questioned coming out less like the threatening question I had intended and more like a fearful inquiry. "No, he told us to wait in town square as he searched for you." Eska spoke for both herself and her brother.

"Then what are you doing here?" I quesioned again a bit of the weakness I felt slipping into my voice."This might be hard to believe in part because we are not good at properly displaying our emotions to others but you are a member of our bloodline and we do hold for you a deep regard" Desna said sincerely. 'I can't believe it did they just say that I'm family and they love me in there own strange way?!' I thought as soon as what they said registered I ran up and gave them both a hug.

POV change third person's POV

While Desna and Eska were unsure what to do for a moment they realized that this was one of those gestures of affection that they rarely understood but they made certain to return it. As the three broke apart the three kids broke apart Korra had a big grin plastered on her face. However Korra's smile soon dissapeared as the childre n heard growling and snarling all around them. A pack of glacier wolves had surrounded them.

They tried valiantly to fend of the pack of vicious animals and it seemed as though they were making some head way. But this could not last as both there fatigue and there fear gradually weakened there bending until they were no match for the wolves. Desna, Eska, and Korra were hearded together it looked as though it was over when one of the wolves lunged at Korra. Just before the wolf could reach Korra someone pushed her out of the way.

POV change Ben's POV

'OUCH' that was my singular thought as the wolf's claw tore into my arm. I managed to get Korra out of the way just in time. While the wolf's claw punctured my skin I managed to kill it by stabbing it through the head using a water tribe Jaw blade. I signaled for Desna and Eska to come through the whole in there formation that I created as they came threw I prepared to face the remaining wolves. As one of the wolves lunged at me, I stabbed it in the heart and removed the knife.

As the next tried to gnaw at my legs I stabbed it in the head and then jumped in the air as the next wolf jumped at me. As I meant the next wolf in mid-air he used he used the jaw blade to split it's stomach open down the middle. As I finished the wolves my adrenaline rush wore off and I fell face first into the snow. 'Fantastic' I thought to myself in a tone dripping with sarcasm. I was passed out in the frozen tundra wilds and to make matters worse I didn't have the Omnitrix I had taken it off for my stay at the water tribe. There was simply no time to go back and get it. I thought all this would teach me character not how to die young.

POV change Korra's POV

'OH MY SPIRITS!?' I thought as it looked like Ben had been killed by the wolves right before my eye's. 'Spirits when I asked for you to get rid of my dad's apprentice this is not what I meant I didn't like him but I didn't want him to die' I thought forlornly blaming myself for this. As I was consumed by my own thoughts I almost did not notice the twins walking over to Ben. However I heard them quite clearly when they said Ben was still alive.

"We should get him to Katara!" I said quickly not trying to waste any any time. I slung one of Bens arms over my shoulder and Desna put Ben's other arm over his shoulder. Finally Eska took up her place next to him and we began there trek to Katara's healing tent. We made sure to avoid the festival area where almost every one was to make sure Ben wouldn't get in trouble of course. About half way from our destination Ben woke up.

POV change Ben's POV

'OW' I thought as i woke up from my adrenaline crash. I awoke to pain and undulating not the greatest combination in the world to an injured person. as I managed to get my feet back under me both Korra and Desna let go of my arms. "So is everyone alright?" I asked much more shakily than I intended "Everyone but you." Desna said plainly. 'Kinda figured from the jagged pain in my arm.' I thought barely managing to keep the snide remark in my head.

"Well since everyone else is alright do you mind waiting here while I have Lady Katara heal my arm?" I questioned "Not at all." Desna and Eska said in unison. "What about you Korra?" "I'll walk with you to make sure you get there safely." She said softly probably blaming herself for some of the stuff that happened to me. "All right" I said "Desna Eska can I trust you to stay here?" my only reply was two blank stares.

"Im going to take that as a yes." I said truly tired of trying to decipher the mystery twins. "Come on Korra let's go." I stated as I started walking towards the healing tent the following moments were filled with awkward silence. "I'm really really sorry you know." Korra said looking at the ground "About what?" I asked "Well I've been treating you terribly and you saved still saved my life I would understand if you hated me." She said"

"Korra I don't hate you." I said trying to be comforting "Really you dont?!" she asked surprised before her face fell into a guilty grimace. "You will hate me after I tell you what I've done." she said softly "Is this about you trying to get rid of me?" I questioned. "You knew how?!" she practically yelled.

"Well my clothes were getting drenched and singed aound the same ime of day like clock work to the point it had to be the work of one being, If it was spirits causing my wardrobe problems I'm pretty sure they would have made it clear how to get back into there good graces, If it was just some jerk from the tribe with a torch I probably would have caught him by now, So that means it could only be a firebender and there are only two fire benders that I come into contact with frequently enough to consider." I deduced.

"You and Master Jeong Jeong Junior. And it doesn't make sense for a great firebending master to have it out for me for no reason it also wouldn't explain how my clothes also get drenched." I said simply. "Im so sorry can you ever forgive me!?" Korra asked hysterical as she began to cry. "I can if you tell what set all of this off to begin with." I said trying to make sense of the situation.

"It's just that with my training and my father's duties as the head of the tribe we don't get to see each other to much and with him taking you on as an apprentice I began to feel like he loved you more than me." Korra managed to say through her snifffles trying to hold back tears. 'That's what this is about!?' I thought "Korra you do know that I'm just his student right I respect him and he teaches me things but your his flesh and blood he couldn't and wouldn't replace you with anyone." I said sincerely looking Korra in the eye.

"I know and I know he tries to show me that in the time we have but sometimes I wish we had a little more time to express ourselves properly and I guess I took it out on you I'm sorry." Korra said once more. "I already forgave you so you don't have to keep apologizing but if it makes you feel better I could request to be trained by someone else you wouldn't have to share you fathers time with me anymore." Ben said sincerely trying to sympathize with hat Korra was feeling.

POV CHANGE Korra's POV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing I thought that Ben was just this jerk attention hog whenever my dad talked about him but I guess I was always just jealous. Now that I really knew who ben was and not just who I thought he was I wasn't so sure about his offer. About an hour ago I would nhave jumped on it but right now I'm just not so sure anymore.

After a few moments of contemplation I realized I couldn't do it to either my father or Ben. I couldn't take away my dad's chance to teach a brave and noble student. I also could not bear to take away Ben's chance to learn the arts from such an amazing master. "No you don't have to do that." I said firmly "Are you sure?" he asked. "Of course I'm sure I'm the avatar I don't need my dad holding my hand every five seconds and I use my authority as avatar to order you to stay my dad's apprentice." I said in my most official tone.

"As you wish lady avatar." Ben said causing me to blush "Oh look we're here!" I said trying to distract from my embarrassment. It was true we had arrived at our destination. As we went inside Katara immediately began to fuss over Ben's arm telling him if the cut was any deeper there could have been serious damage. Though Katara said there was no nerve damage for which Ben was lucky she said the wound would most likely leave a scar.

At this I grimaced as I felt the cold knife of guilt thrust into my heart once more. Ben didn't seem to make much of the new permanent marking on his body. After Katara had properly cleaned the wound and bandaged it as well as informed Ben to return after the feast so she could change his bandages, we circled around and met up with my cousins. Who by the look's of it had moved two feet to the left there own little mutiny against Ben I suppose.

POV CHANGE THIRD PERSON POV

As our heroes made there way to the fair grounds they were unsure of what to do they still had two hours to the feast. "So what does everyone want to do?" Ben asked. "Play games." Korra replied "We are unsure of what we wish to do, however we do not believe these childish games can keep our interest." Desna stated for both him and his sister. "So what do you want to do?" "Is not it your job to keep us entertained?" Eska questioned with a raised brow. "Okay then let's make it a competition then the twins as one team and me and Korra as another whoever get's the most prizes wins." Ben explained.

"And what pray tell do the victors gain as their spoils?" Desna asked "Isn't winning enough do you always have to get something?" Ben asked. From the looks he got after that statement he figured that the answer was a resounding yes "Fine but you're only making it harder on yourself each winner get to tell each of the to losers to do one thing." Ben said giving them what they wanted. "It seems it will be both easy and amusing making you two bend to our will." Eska said "Whatever you say just be sure to get back here 20 minutes before the feast begins." Ben said dismissively as the two teams split apart.

Both teams visited a number of stands and won a number of games but in the end there could be only one winner. It was approximately 20 minutes to the feast and Ben's team had won. "This is so humiliating." Desna said under his breath "Whatever." Eska replied. Korra giddy at beating her cousins told Desna to jump up and down on one foot and Eska to push him over into the snow. Ben decided to save his for a rainy day.

As they began there trek toward the feast hall Ben called out to Eska. "Hmmm? she questioned wondering what he wanted "I'd like you to have this!" Ben said happily as he handed her a turtle-duck plushie. "Why?" She asked as she could think of no reason why he would give her a gift "Because it made me think of you and I thought it would be a nice thing to do." I said sincerely.

"Oh really and what pray tell caused you to think of me as you viewed the stuffed water fowl?" Eska questioned though she was a strange you could still tell when she asked a loaded question and this was it. "Well, much like you the turtle duck is reserved, majestic, beautiful." Ben said hoping to save his but. "I suppose that is a satisfactory answer." Eska said in her usual monotone but if you looked closely you could see that she was blushing.

After an uneventful walk they reached the feast hall. Once they reached the feast hall they met up with Senna, Tonraq, Anana, Unalaq. "Ben what happened are you alright what happened to you?" Tanraq said noticing his apprentice wound. "Well we got a little lost and ran into a stray wolf I managed to lead it away from everyone." Ben began his altered version of what acually happened. "You got wounded by one wolf?" Tonraq said surprised that this happened because while it may have caused Ben some trouble he was sure his apprentice could take one.

"No I just thought I was leading him away he was really leading me to his pack one of them caught me off guard which is how I got this." Ben finished his explanation "And if your still worried I'm fine I made sure to stop at the healing tent before coming here." Ben said assuringly. "Well aside from that how was your evening?" Unalaq said asking the group in general "Interesting" Desna and Eska said in unison "Fun" Ben and Korra said.

"Well let's get ready to eat." Tonraq said ready to move on with the evening. Tonraq began assigning every one there seats at the elongated table at the front. Everyone sat next to each other the twins the farthest over on the right after them there mother after her Unalaq next Tonraq and his wife. "And finally Ben will sit next to you and your mother Korra if that's alright with you there still time to change the seating arrangement you know." Tonraq said having noticed some of his daughters distaste for his apprentice.

"It's fine." Korra said happily smiling at Ben. "That's great!" Tonraq said happy that his two of favorite children were getting along. The rest of the feast passed with no notable events. Except when the performing fire bender tripped and almost fried one of the penguins from the penguin circus. Everyone said there goodnight's and went to bed content with the day it seemed as though all was well.

Unfortunately that was not the truth of the matter. For while most where asleep there were three shadows creeping about trying to reach the avatars chambers. In there wake they left three corpses one frozen solid one one that looked as though it had randomly combusted and and the final one had simply been decapitated. Criminals like these often like these left a trail gruesome corpses behind them but these three were the worst of the worst. There names were P'li the combustion woman. Zaheer the blade, and Ming Hua the armless water bender.

Scene change POV change Ben's POV

I woke up in a cold sweat I didn't know why or how but I knew that something was wrong that Korra. I woke up the kid in the room next to mine and told him to go get Tonraq and tell him Korra was in trouble. After that I grabbed a whale tooth spear and a shield and made my way over to Korra's room. "Hold out until I get there." I said desperately hoping Korra would be all right.

Scene change Korra's room POV change Third person POV

As the three kidnappers arrived at Korra's room they were ready to drug her to make sure she wouldn't cause much trouble before they reached there destination. P'li was about to inject Korra with the drug when a water whip knocked the syringe from her hand when this happened all three intruders looked towards the door. "Stay away from our cousin!" Desna commanded his voice waking Korra "Zaheer get the avatar me and Ming will deal with the other water tribe brats." P'li commanded. As Zaheer struggled with a half-awake Korra the battle between Desna, Eska, Ming, and P'li began. The twin water benders unleashed quick and skillful barrages of water bending.

However they were blocked at every turn by Ming who simply added the water they used to attack to her arms. Though they were prodigious water benders they still only students of the art and were growing tired and they could not dodge Ming's counter attack's for much longer. However while performing an advanced technique Eska slipped up and it appeared as though P'li had her dead to rights. However before she could fire the combustion blast a shield was thrown between her and Eska causing the energy to concust backward and knock out both P'li and Ming. Desna and Eska look over to see that Ben had thrown the shield.

Desna, Eska, and Ben rush to fight Zaheer at Korra's scream of terror. Zaheer though a skilled fighter was finding it a bit difficult to match might with the avatar even one not truly realized and had pulled a knife on her causing her to scream. As Desna Eska and Ben arrived at the seen he was about to swing at her with the knife. Desna and Eska were frozen in fear for their cousin but Ben sprung into action and pushed Korra out of the way unfortunately this put in the way as the knife cut into the skin just above and below the eye.

With the eminent crisis averted the twins trapped Zaheer in ice restraints and began questioning him "Why were you after our cousin you creep?!" Eska demanded. However Zaheer only laughed "What's so funny!?" Desna asked "That you think you've won." Zaheer said simply. With that Ming ambushed the children trapping there arms behind there backs and binding there legs together using ice restraints. "Cute as that all was it really pissed me off what do you guys say we punish these children before we go?" P'li suggested sadisticly.

"That's not a wise idea we best be on our way before someone more formidable than a child catches on to us." Ming stated reasonably. "I knew you were all to cowardly to actually do us harm!" Eska stated fiercely trying to buy time for someone to arrive. "Cowards!? I don't think you have the right to call anyone a coward little missy as a matter of fact you know what else I think, I think the northern water tribe can survive with only one heir." P'li ranted crazily as her third eye tattoo began to glow.

"Hey ugly why don't you pick on someone as disgusting and hairy as you!" Ben stated trying to help out Eska. P'li slapped Ben across the face as hard as she could at the comment about her appearance and only made angrier by the blood she was 'forced' to get on her glove. "You son of a bitch you must not know just how expendable you really are you're not even related to anyone famous you could die tonight and no one would care as a matter of fact I'm going to-" P'li began but was cut off by the screams of her accomplice Ming as her water arms were frozen to her shoulders, soon after Ming fell to the ground unconscious.

"We've been found out run P'li!" Zaheer shouted as he tried in vain to distract both Tonraq and Unalaq. As Zaheer ran at the two angry fathers they shot water at him and used it to make ice restraints by the time it was all said and done Zaheer was at there feet arms and Legs bound and an Ice gag in his mouth. Before P'li had time to think there was a chunk of ice flying at her head with enough force to knock her out for a good while. After all this was done the children slept with their parents for the night and an unconscious Ben was taken to Katara's healing tent to have his face treated.

POV Change Ben's POV

You ever messed up to the point where you think your getting worse at something and not better well that's how I feel right now. I rushed in without thinking and I could have gotten everyone killed if I'd only taken the Biomnitrix with me this would have been over in seconds. What am I thinking I got to stop beating myself up about this thing's went well for the most part this time and the disadvantages outweighed the advantages of bringing the ultimatrix anyway. That thing is just a piece of tech I'm the hero and I'm going to need to learn to live without relying on it so much.

"So Ben are you awake?" I heard chief Tonraq ask "Yes I am was there something you wanted to say?" I asked as I looked at him with one eye. Now don't go jumping to any conclusions I still have my other eye and It works just fine but the wounds on my face were to close to my eye to wrap the bandages around my eye as well. "Me and Unalaq wanted to thank you for helping save our children's lives though my brother couldn't be here because he is over seeing the construction of the chambers that are going to be used to transport the prisoners to the north pole he asked that I give you his sincerest thanks" Tonraq told Ben trying to properly convey both his and his brothers gratitude. "Both you and lord Unalaq are both very welcome." Ben said happily "Well now that, that is over I believe you have some visitors." Tonraq said smiling as he left.

Soon after Tonraq left Korra and Eska interred the only strange thing about this is the fact that Desna was not with them I thought that the twins were super glued together. As soon as Korra saw my bandages tears began to well up in her eyes "Hey no crying now and don't you dare say you're sorry I chose to push you out of the way and in the same situation I'd do it again." I said trying to alleviate her of her guilt. "Well then thanks for saving my life twice, careful anymore and I might just fall for you." Korra said and though I don't think the last part was meant for me I heard it. "What was that last part?" I asked not sure I had heard her correctly "Nothing!" she said franticly in a small voice.

An awkward silence ensued soon after Korra answered my question. Luckily or unluckily depending upon how you view it the silence was broken by Eska. "Benjamin Tennyson" Eska called out to me "Yes." I answered a little shaken by her use of my full name. "You have proven yourself to be not only amusing but also strong and courageous therefore when we come of age I will make you mine" Eska said resolutely. "Like in a romantic sense in slavery type sense?" I asked fearfully "Yes" Eska replied in a way that did absolutely nothing to soothe my fears.

"What if I get a girlfriend?" I asked probably from a combination of fear and desperation Eska simply walked over to me and stroked my face "It matter not my sweet turtle-duck for I will make you mine." the look in her eyes and tone of her voice clearly told me that there was no maybe about this situation. Korra smacked Eska hand off my face and I was relieved for a moment thinking that I was out of the frying pan. "Ben's not gonna be yours cause I'm gonna make him mine!" Korra declared. It was at that moment I was in a tug of war between the two girls as the old adage goes out of the frying pan into the fire 'Why can't my life be simple!' I thought.

Hey everyone I think I've got the harem worked out: Helen Wheels anodite plumbers kid and chi blocker, Older Jinora, Eska, and Korra. Hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry if the way I wrote the characters was not to your liking and please tell me so I'm all for constructive criticism. Also after reading any fanfic even if it's just some second rate one made by me please review.


End file.
